Team Ultimaldo
by SuperTutorNaruto62
Summary: Its the story of Naruto as he becomes Hokage, he's suddenly called to the future to help a group of new heroes to save the world from a new evil spirit. Too bad Sasuke wants that power too. Not only that,Luffy wants it too. Who will claim and stop this?
1. Introduction

Team Ultimaldo

By:SuperTutorNaruto62

Characters:

Mettalica(Melody Grey)

Tyler X(Tyler Watchivos)

Danny Jet(Danny Langsworth)

Future Hokage X-Man(Naruto)

Agent Jenny Action Watch(Jenny Athletica)

The Compass Karate Kid(Tina Athletica)

Sasuke

Luffy

Hinata

Kakashi

Evil Spirit(Yamanako Sworsen)

Magnifico Grafficka

Raines Reynaldo

June Trinity

Nami

Scorchio

Ghostline

Maya Sandersons

Ally Mcjansen

6 heroes have been chosen to save the world from an evil spirit that's invaded the earth. Chances are that they'll try to get along,but in the end they'll be known as heroes!!!!!


	2. Future Destinies

Officail Chapter 2:

Future Destinies

(Enter-Hidden Leaf Village)

(Crowd cheering)

Kakashi: Attention all ninjas. It is with great pleasure to present our newest and greatest hokage: Naruto!!!!!

(Crowd Cheering)

Sakura: Go Naruto!!!

Hinata: Wow! I never thought this day would come (Starts to cry). Oh Naruto!!

Naruto: Thank you for coming. You know, its been many times that you've heard me say that some day I'm gonna be Hokage. Well thanks to all the people I've met throughout my many adventures. I wouldn't have been here without you.

Kakashi: Now to ignite the celebratio—(GASP)!!!

(Crowd starts to gasp in fear)

(A dark green portal is in the sky)

Naruto:(In Thoughts)-Whoa! What is that thing up in the sky?

Mettalica: I'm not a what. I'm a who.

Naruto: Who are you?

Mettalica: My name is Mettalica. I'm a hero from the future and I need your help Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: What do you need my help with specifically?

Mettalica: I'll explain it to you in a more private place. No offense but I don't think we should tell the villagers.

Naruto: You make a great point.

(Now in the Hokage's office)

Naruto: So tell me exactly whats been going on in your time.

Mettalica: Well I discovered something horrific 3 days ago when a guy named Destinal took a glimpse into the future. It wasn't pretty.

Naruto:Obviously.

Mettalica: Anyways, the future had people possessed by evil spirits who had no intention of letting go. Apparentely they're very dangerous when encountered by.

Naruto: So they possess people?

Mettalica: Not only that they're also a power source. A power so strong that it might make those who are heroes go bad.

Naruto: Anything else this evil spirit does?

Mettalica:Yes. It also does serious damage to Past,Present,&Future.

Naruto:(GASP)!! That's impossible!! If you're from the future, then that means I'm in the past. How could this happen?

Mettalica: The evil spirit has the ultimate ability to turn the Past,Present,&Future into one time. As if all historic pieces of time came together at once.

Naruto: Then this means I have to go if I want to see a future for Hidden Leaf.

Mettalica: Exactly. I need you to help me stop this from ever happening.

Naruto: When will it happen?

Mettalica: It's said to occur in a year from today.

Naruto: You and I won't be able to stop this thing on our own.

Mettalica: Worry not. You're just the first of many heroes I'm gathering for an elite team of super heroes.

Naruto: So there will be a team?

Mettalica: Yes, a team called Team Ultimaldo. An elite team of heroes that have a chance at beating the evil spirit.

Naruto:Great!! I'm in!!

Kakashi:What!!!!!!!!!! Naruto, we need you here.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, if I don't help her, chances are I won't be here,neither will you. I've got to do this.

Mettalica:Ok. We need to get a move on. We've got other heroes to find.

Naruto: Mettalica, please give me 15 minutes to say goodbye to my wife and friends.

Mettalica: As you wish Naruto.(In Thoughts)-Oh great I sounded like an old man !!!

(Naruto walks into Hinata's room)

Naruto: I saw you standing near the door. I know you're worried.

Hinata: I don't want the future to be crushed, but more importantly I don't want you to die!!

Naruto: Hinata, I promise you that I won't die and that I'll be careful when trying to save the world.

Hinata: You're so brave and noble.

(Naruto&Hinata kiss)

Naruto: I love you Hinata and I'll be back real soon.

(Meanwhile, behind the window of Hinata's room)

Sasuke: So, Naruto is trying to get even stronger than he is. Well I can't let that happen. He might've beaten me twice,but it won't happen a third time. I'm going with them into the future(Laughing evilly).

(Meanwhile, at the Dark Green portal)

Naruto: Goodbye Hidden Leaf Village. I shall return with great news about the future!!!

(Crowd cheering):GO NARUTO!!!!!!!

Mettalica: Ready?

Naruto: You'd better believe it!!

Mettalica: Then lets go grab the next recruit of the newly formed Team Ultimaldo.

(Naruto and Mettalica jump into Dark Green portal)

(Suddenly,Sasuke jumps in secretely as well)

Sasuke: Prepare for the ultimate power to be mine Naruto!!!!

*END CHAPTER!!!!


	3. Compass Unexpectations

Official Chapter 3:

Compass Unexpectations

(Enter-Super ToyZ City)

(Naruto and Mettalica arrive to Super ToyZ City)

Time-Year 2007

Naruto: Were here. Who exactly are we looking for?

Mettalica: Were looking for a hero named The Compass Karate Kid.

Naruto: The who and what?

Mettalica: A hero who's in charge of keeping guard of all 1,000 compass' in the world. Through family generation,like myself,she was given her destiny to guard and protect the compass' through the power of a Compass prison with a great compass spirit she can bond with.

Naruto: Wow! I thought my life was crazy.

Mettalica: Which reminds me, you should give yourself alter-ego name to keep your identity from being exposed .

Naruto: Well what should I call myself?

Mettalica:Lets try something that you've become.

Naruto:I've got it!!!! I'll call myself Future Hokage X-man!!!!

Mettalica: Works for me.

Naruto:Ok then. Let's start searching for the Compass Karate Kid!!

(Meanwhile,Sasuke sneaks out of the portal)

Sasuke: Its amazing that Naruto hasn't noticed me yet.

Ghostline: Although, I noticed you.

Sasuke: Holy Cr#p, who are you?

Ghostline: My name is Ghostline. I am the spirit of The Compass of Ghost and snow. Who the heck are you?

Sasuke:I am Sasuke U—hey wait, you don't need to know me!!

Ghostline: Why shouldn't I Sasuke, I know what you're after.

Sasuke:You do?

Ghostline: Yes!! I'm working alone,but rumor has it that a great power and an even bigger threat is coming to the Past,Present,&Future.

Sasuke: If that's the case then I should get control of it so that I rule all of time.

Ghostline: You can't get it on your own. You have to gather a group of people to help you get it. If I know one thing it's that this evil spirit will be deadly and very powerful.

Sasuke:Then why don't we join forces?

Ghostline: I guess we could. However, we should stop your enemy and that girl from finding my enemy before they become even more stronger than they are.

Sasuke: You make a great point.

(Meanwhile, In the middle of Super ToyZ City)

Naruto: I'm pretty sure were nowhere near The Compass Karate Kid.

Mettalica: No, she's here. I can sense her presence.

(A person jumps from a high building)

Compass Karate Kid: Who are you? Why have you come?

Mettalica: My name is Mettalica and this is Naru---I-I mean Future Hokage X-Man. We've come to ask you for your help.

Compass Karate Kid: Follow me to my house and then we'll talk about my help.

(Meanwhile, Ghostline&Sasuke are behind buliding)

Sasuke: So that was the compass karate kid? He looked more like a compass karate guy?

Ghostline: Trust me, he is a she and more importantly she's just a girl with some karate moves and a very powerful compass.

Sasuke: Right(sarcastically).

(Meanwhile, at The Compass Karate Kid's house)

Naruto: Quick question: Why do you look like a man?

Compass Karate Kid: (SIGH) You're blinded by your eyes so much.

Naruto: Come again?

(Compass Karate Kid transforms)

Tina Athletica: That should teach you not to ask me that question any longer.

Naruto: You're a girl!!!? I thought you were---

Mettalica: I told you that she protects the compass' so she has a spirit to help her out.

Naruto: Oh yeah, forgot about that.

Tina Athletica: So what exactly is it that you need my help with?

Mettalica: Well for starters, an evil spirit is set to arrive real soon and ruin the Past,Present,& Future. I'm gathering 5 other people to help me stop this evil spirit from occuring.

Tina Athletica: That explains the guy next to you looking like a ninja. I like ninjas.

(Tina stares at Naruto with a smile)

Naruto: Don't even think about it. I'm a married man.

(Sasuke&Ghostline break through the window)

Naruto:(GASP)!!! Sasuke?

Sasuke: That's right Naruto. I followed you here after hearing your little story about the great evil thing coming.

Ghostline: I've heard it myself.

Tina Athletica: So you're working with this guy huh Ghostline?

Ghostline: Whats it to you?

Tina Athletica: I guarantee you that power won't be yours or that weird dressed ninja guy's either.

Sasuke: That's what you think. We'll take that power when it comes and you can't stop us.

Naruto: Not if I have something to say about it.

(Naruto powers up a rasengan along with Shadow clone jutsu)

Sasuke: Lets end this!!

Ghostline: I'm ready to fight!!!

Tina Athletica: Prepare for a fight!!!

Mettalica: Its showtime!!

*End Chapter!!!


	4. Ghost of a Sharingan

Official Chapter 4:

Ghost of a Sharingan

Naruto:RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!

(Naruto throws the rasengan to Sasuke)

(Sasuke dodges it)

Naruto: No way! You couldn't have dodged my rasengan.

Sasuke: That's funny. I could've sworn I just did a second ago.

Naruto:(SPEECHLESS)

Sasuke: My turn.

(Sasuke activates his Mangekyo Sharingan on Naruto)

Sasuke: You know, my illusions have improved from our last battle!!!

(Illusion change to an electric field)

(SHOCK!!!)

Naruto:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tina Athletica: Ninja-guy!!!!

Mettalica:Tina!!!! Look out!!!!!

(Ghostline starts to shoot snow balls at Tina)

Ghostline: Ghostly Snowballs attack!!!

(Tina dodges the attack)

Tina Athletica: Thanks Mettalica. Now its time to transform!!!! NORTH…..SOUTH………..EAST……..WEST,Compass Spirit ACTIVATE!!!!!!!

(Tina transforms into the compass karate kid spirit)

Compass Karate Kid: I'm ready to kick your butt Ghostline!!!!

Ghostline: Yeah right. Bring it on!!!!!

Mettalica: I should help Naruto. He probably needs my help.

(Mettalica uses her hair, which turns into black metallic goop)

Mettalica:GOOPIO BLAST!!!!!!!!!!

(Mettalica attacks Sasuke)

(PUNCH!!!!)

Sasuke: Ow. I can't believe she hit me and more importantly how is she so quick? She's not even a ninja.

Mettalica: No I'm not, but I've got ninja like reflexes.

Naruto: Whoa! I'm free. Ok Sasuke, now its time take it up a bit!!!

(Naruto jumps into Sage Mode)

Mettalica: Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

Compass Karate Kid: Compass Clashing Kick!!!!!!!!

(Compass Karate Kid tries to hit Ghostline)

(Ghostline dodges it)

Compass Karate Kid: What the heck?

Ghostline: Yes, you've realized that I've gotten stronger. That's before me and Sasuke planned this attack on you and little friends we came up with a new technique that's killer awesome and deadly. Sasuke start the jutsu!!

Sasuke: Of course.

(Sasuke activates Mangekyo Sharingan)

(Ghostline goes invisible)

(Ghostline flies over to Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan)

Naruto: Holy Sh#t!!!!!!

Mettalica: They're fusing.

Compass Karate Kid: Whoa!!!!

Sasuke&Ghostline: BEHOLD!!! The ghostly-----

Naruto: Yikes!! He's about to blow!!!!

Sasuke-Line:---Sharingan of h#ll!!!!!!!!

(The whole house is destroyed)

(KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Sasuke-line: Now were—I mean I am stronger than ever!!!! You can't stop me!!!!

Naruto: Wanna bet?

(Naruto powers up his Rasen-shuriken)

Naruto: RASEN-SHURIK---

(Sasuke-Line slashes Naruto's chest)

Compas Karate Kid: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Future Hokage X-Man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mettalica: Naruto!!!!!

(Naruto falls onto the ground)

Sasuke-line: Yes!!!! Its over Naruto is dead!!!! (Laughing evilly)

Compass Karate Kid: You…You mother f#cker!!!!!

Sasuke-Line: Before we continue, I'd like to change my name to Ghostuke!!

Mettalica: Good. Your original name sounded so cheap!!!!

Ghostuke: Now to crush you for good Compass Karate Kid!!!

Compass Karate Kid: You'll try!!!

Mettalica:Tina, wait!!!

(Compass Karate Kid uses major compass kick)

Ghostuke: That's right!! Come at me!!!!!

Ghostuke: Ultimate Snow&Fire Illusion of Mangekyo Sharingan!!!!

Mettalica:Tina, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Compass Karate Kid: This ends now!!!!!!!! You'll pay for what you've done!!!!!!!

Ghostuke: As if.

(Compass Karate Kid clashes with Ghostuke)

Mettalica: This collision could cause a disturbance to another world!!

(Meanwhile,traveling on the seas)

(Enter-The Merry-Go)

Luffy: Ok guys. Time to eat some----

(The whole crew Gasped)

(A random portal pops up)

Luffy: Whoa! Is that a portal?

Nami: Duh!!! Of course it's a portal!!!!

Luffy: If you're so smart then you should come with me into it.

Nami: Boy, I am not going anywhere near that dark thing!!!!

Luffy:Then you're a chicken Nami.

(Nami grabs onto Luffy's shirt and pulls him )

Nami: Come on Luffy,I guess I'm a chicken,huh?

Luffy: Nami, let go of me!!

(Nami jumps into the portal with Luffy)

Luffy:AAAHH!!!

Sanji: You think they'll be back?

Chopper: Nami looked really mad, so probably not.

*End Chapter


	5. The Clash of the GumGum Rocket

Official Chapter 5:

The Clash of The Gum-Gum Rocket

Ghostuke: Wow! You're done with at last!!!! The Compass Karate Kid is finished!!!!

(Naruto tries to get up)

Naruto: I really don't give a sh#t if you're fused together. I won't lose to you ever . I know you're in there Sasuke!!!!

(Luffy&Nami fall from the Dark Green Portal in the sky)

Ghostuke& Mettalica: What the---

(Luffy and Nami crash on ground)

Luffy: So this is where that portal leads to.

Nami: I need to leave now!! This world looks like a cursed city on crack!

Luffy: Wow! That joke was pathe—

Ghostuke: Excuse me!! You're interupting my fight.

Luffy: What fight?

Ghostuke: The fight for power in the story Team Ultimaldo. You know where you collect the ultimate power but at the same time its ultimate evil.

Luffy: Ultimate Power?

Mettalica: No, don't tell him!!!

Luffy: I want ultimate power.

Ghostuke:Well you can't just have it. You have to fight for it.

Nami:You really shouldn't have said fight around Luffy.

Luffy: A fight huh?

Ghostuke: Why are you looking at me?

Luffy: Because you're after the power meaning I should fight you.

Ghostuke: But I'm still in the middle of a battle.

Luffy: Too bad!!!

(Luffy starts to stretch his arm)

Luffy: GUM…GUM…ROCKET!!!!!

(Luffy punches Ghostuke)

Naruto: Dang!! This new guy means business.

Mettalica: Yeah, but he's distracting Ghostuke. We can leave and go find the next hero of our team.

Naruto: Good point. I'll grab Compass Karate Kid and we can leave.

Nami: You're not going anywhere without me.

Naruto: This isn't the right time miss….a….whatever your name is.

Nami: I know what you're looking for.

Mettalica&Naruto: You do?!!!!?

Nami: Yeah. I found out while I was traveling around Thriller Bark. This evil spirit is crazy strong and will rule the world real soon.

Mettalica: Not if we have something to say about that.

Nami: Well I'm going to find that evil spirit and see if it can grant wishes.

Naruto: You must be really gullible for fairy tales.

Nami: F#ck you!! I'll believe in anything I want.

Mettalica: Look, like it or not we need to go. This isn't even our time.

Nami: Yeah,I think I'll go help Luffy.

(Meanwhile,Luffy and Ghostuke are punching each other)

Luffy: Hey, those other weirdos are leaving!!!

Ghostuke: No!!!!! I must follow them!!!!!

Luffy: GUM…..GUM……BAZOOKA!!!!!!!

(Luffy punches Ghostuke)

Ghostuke: You son of a b#tch!!! I'm trying to catch my enemy. You're not my enemy!!!!!!!!!

Luffy: Like I give a sh#t!!!

Ghostuke:Ok then why don't you take this and think of it as the gift you'll never get!!! GHOSTLY-MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Luffy starts seeing clones of him kcking his butt)

Luffy: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! What the heck is happening!!!!!!!!!

Nami: Luffy!!!!

Ghostuke: Now to chase those heroes before they grab my power.

(Meanwhile, Naruto,Compass Karate Kid,&Mettalica are traveling in the portal to the next place)

Naruto: Where do we go next?

Mettalica: Were traveling to Cybo City to find Danny Jet.

Naruto: Danny Jet?

Mettalica: He had an accident with a huge oil truck and some fire. It ruined his whole right side of his body. Luckily he was able to get his right side replaced by advanced metallic parts and jet engines.

Naruto: Wow!!! That's lucky.

Mettalica: That's very lucky.

(Enter-Cybo City)

Raines Reynaldo:Danny, I think you need to check whats up in the sky.

(Danny&Raines look up in the sky to see a Dark Green Portal)

Danny Jet: Whoa!! What is that thing?

Raines Reynaldo: Its probably something evil!!!

Danny Jet: Well then, we'll see if this possible evil is strong enough to face me.

Ghostuke: It's a good thing I came here early.

Danny Jet: Who are you?

Ghostuke:Your worst nightmare!!

*End Chapter


	6. Gifted or Cursed with jet abilities

Official Chapter 6:

Gifted or Cursed with jet abilities

Danny Jet: So, who are you again?

Ghostuke: Oh! My name is Ghostuke and I've come to warn you about those people you call evil.

Danny Jet: Yeah and…?

Ghostuke: Yes they're evil all right and they've come to destroy you and your city.

Raines Reynaldo :(GASP)!!!

Danny Jet: Why?

Ghostuke: I'm not sure.

Mettalica: Ghostuke!!!!! Stop messing with him!!!

Ghostuke: See!! She's even talking like an evil person!!!!!

Danny Jet: Stay away from him you evil thing!!

Mettalica: Ok, first of all I'm a girl. Second of all, I'm a hero and third and most importantly, that guy you're standing next to is evil!!!!!! It's the other way around.

Danny Jet: So you're trying to trick me?

Ghostuke: I'm evil, its what I do.

Danny Jet: JET FUSION KICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Danny kicks Ghostuke)

Mettalica&Naruto: Whoa!! He's good!!

Danny Jet: Why would you trick me? What exactly is this all about?

Raines Reynaldo: That's a good question.

Ghostuke: Because those three creeps over there are looking for a power that could destroy us all unless I grab hold of it first.

Naruto: Like that's ever going to happen Ghostuke. You're so finished.

Ghostuke: You can only think that Naruto.

Naruto: I never think, I know!!!!

Naruto: RASEN-SHURIKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Naruto hits Ghostuke while he activates Ghostly Sharingan again)

Naruto: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! Not again!!!!!!!

Ghostuke: You're too easy to get Naruto!!

Naruto: I honestly should've seen this coming!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! My HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mettalica: Naruto!!!!!

(Compass Karate Kid wakes up)

Compass Karate Kid: W-What happened?

Mettalica: It's a long story!!!!

Compass Karate Kid: I've got a bone to pick with Ghostuke for knocking me out!!!

Compass Karate Kid: MAJOR COMPASS KICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Compass Karate Kid kicks Ghostuke to the ground)

Danny Jet: Can someone please help me understand what's going on here?

Mettalica: You see, I've been traveling through time to find you and other great young heroes like my self to form a team called Team Ultimaldo. I'm trying to prevent a vision of the future from happening. Now you know.

Danny Jet: Wow!! That's great that you want me, but I'm not interested.

Mettalica: What!!!!

Danny Jet: I'm sorry, but for the last few months I've been asking my self one thing.

Mettalica: What?

Danny Jet: Is this power of mine a curse or a gift? Every time I use it, I feel like that I'm not normal anymore.

Mettalica: No offense, but you're not normal anymore anyway.

Danny Jet: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mettalica: Relax, Its ok. I'm like you Danny.

Danny Jet: You have no idea how I feel. You were probably born with your powers.

Mettalica: What matters? I can't be normal either. It sucks that I can't tell anyone about my ability otherwise I'm known as a freak.

Danny Jet:Wow!! You really know how to push some people to tears.

(Danny starts to cry)

Mettalica: Danny…….

Danny Jet: Thank you for straightening that out for me. Although, I still want to know more about my powers whether they're a curse or a gift.

Mettalica: Well I can help you with that.

Danny Jet: You can?

Mettalica: Yeah, no matter how hard it may be I want to help you with your struggle.

Danny Jet: Wow! That's very nice.

Naruto: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ghostuke: Compass freak over here might've kicked me, but you're most definitely still under my Ghostly Mangekyo Sharingan illusion.

Compass Karate Kid: You're so dead Ghostuke!!!

Mettalica: Compass Karate Kid, come on. We've got another hero to look for.

Compass Karate Kid: Well I'm not leaving without my love ninja.

Danny Jet: Did that guy just say….

Mettalica: Don't worry; it's a girl in disguise.

Danny Jet: That explains so much.

Compass Karate Kid: Future Hokage X-man!!!! I'm coming!!!!

Naruto: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Compass Karate Kid smacks Ghostuke and Naruto is free)

Compass Karate Kid: Are you ok?

Naruto: I'll live.

Compass Karate Kid: Wow!!! You're cute when you've been injured.

Mettalica: Lets go before I literally throw up.

Danny Jet: No kidding.

(Naruto, Mettalica, Compass Karate Kid,& Danny Jet jump into the Dark Green Portal)

Raines Reynaldo: Be safe Danny!!!

(Meanwhile, Ghostuke lies on the floor)

Magnifico Grafficka: Dude, are you ok?

Ghostuke: Who are you?

Magnifico Grafficka: Your new partner!!!!!

*End Chapter


	7. Agent Jenny of The Secret Place

Official Chapter 7:

Agent Jenny of The Secret Place

Naruto:Were here in Cytronic City looking for who?

Mettalica:Her name is Jenny Athletica a.k.a-Agent Jenny Action Watch.

Naruto: So were looking for a watch? A talking Watch?

Compass Karate Kid: A very slick watch too.

Danny Jet:(Sarcastically) If she's a watch, then she's definetely going to be easy to find in a world of creatures unlike any other.

Naruto: Don't think like that. We have to have hope in times like this. I haven't given up on anyone yet and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon so lets stop talking and look for her. We have an entire universe in Past,Present,&Future to save.

Mettalica: Naru---- I mean Future Hokage X-Man is right. We can't forget what were fighting for.

Jenny: What took you guys so long?

Compass Karate Kid: You knew we were coming?

Jenny:Mettalica contacted me about 3 days ago. I've been packing and preparing ever since. I even let my team of secret agents know that I was going to be gone for a while.

Naruto: That's pretty good. We've only got one more person to look for and he's half alien.

Mettalica: Yes. TylerX will be the hardest person to look for. He's prone to evil villians seeking for his identity.

Jenny: Shouldn't we be going?

Mettalica: Of course, we haven't a moment to lose.

Compass Karate Kid: Say Danny, you think Future Hokage X-Man would like me as a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship?

Danny Jet: Probably not. Chances are he hooked up with his long lost love after becoming leader of his village.

Compass Karate Kid: That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

Danny Jet: I could never lie. I'm too good for that.

Compass Karate Kid:(In Thoughts)-Never ask the teenage honest kid again.

(Meanwhile in Cybo City)

Ghostuke:Why should I trust you?

Magnifico Grafficka: Well for starters, I know all of their weaknesses.

Ghostuke: How is that even possible?

Magnifico: That's none of your , I can tell you i'm working with the evil spirit.

Ghostuke: No way!!! How!!!! WHO IS HE????????

Magnifico: You'll find out in a minute. Were going to him right now.

Ghostuke: Wow, you are reliable.

Magnifico: No kidding. You need me.

Ghostuke:(In Thoughts)-Until I get in front of the great one himself and grab his body as my new power.

Ghostuke:What's his name?

Magnifico: His name is Yamanako Sworsen. An ancient spirit who's deadly.

Ghostuke: Well I knew that.

Magnifico: Well then, lets go meet him.

Ghostuke:Ok.

(Magnifico opens up a portal and he and Ghostuke go into the Dark Red portal)

*End Chapter


	8. Yamanako Sworsen:Great Spirit of Evil

Official Chapter 8:

Yamanako Sworsen- Great Spirit of Evil

(Magnifico & Ghostuke arrive)

Ghostuke: Ok, were here. Now can I meet the great one himself?

Magnifico: He's right down the hallway. Center door.

Ghostuke: I had a feeling it was the center door.

(Ghostuke walks down to the Center Door)

(Ghostuke then opens the door)

Ghostuke: Dang!! This room is horribly dark.

Yamanako Sworsen: I know. Isn't it lovely?

Ghostuke: Whoa. You look…..

Yamanako: Dark, Gloomy? Yeah, I know.

Ghostuke: Great spirit, I come to you to let you know about a team named Team Ultimaldo. They've been assembling heroes from different time periods and dimensions in an effort to defeat you before you set foot on solid ground in 3 months.

Yamanako: Yes. I figured when that filthy sidekick of mine Destinal gave Mettalica vision of the future that it would cause her to assemble heroes of great power.

Ghostuke: Shouldn't you do something about it?

Yamanako: Well, I've taken control of some weird dude who can stretch himself as far as the neverending seas.

Ghostuke: (In Thoughts)-GASP!!!! No way it could be the same rubber guy back in Super ToyZ City?

Otherwise he would've followed me!!!!!!

Luffy: NO WAY!!!!! Weird Ninja Ghost guy? What the Fck are you doing here?

Ghostuke: Same here!! What are you doing here?

Luffy: Well, the weird Evil guy said I could get treasure out of this if I help him.

Ghostuke: Whats with you and treasure?

Yamanako: Now that both of you are here, I want you guys to work together with Magnifico Grafficka.

Luffy&Ghostuke: WORK WITH EACH OTHER? HLL NO!!!!!

Yamanako: Then you'll both die.

Ghostuke: Never mind. We'll work together right Luffy?

Luffy: Ok.

(Magnifico comes in)

Magnifico: Then its settled. We need to start getting rid of Team Ultimaldo.

Luffy: Where are they anyway?

Ghostuke: They're probably looking for their last hero of the team.

Yamanako: Don't let that happen!!!! Get going!!!!!

Luffy,Magnifico&Ghostuke: Yes Master Yamanako!!!!

(Magnifico opens up a portal)

(Magnifico,Luffy&Ghostuke jump into the portal)

*END CHAPTER!!!


	9. For a Half Alien's Loyalty

Official Chapter 9:

For a Half Alien's Loyalty

Mettalica: This is Turbo Tyne City.

Naruto: Good to know. What's the guy's name again?

Compass Karate Kid: It's Tyler X. He's Half Alien on account of his dad being All alien and his mom being human.

Jenny: That sucks. He must be dealing with it really hard.

Mettalica: Actually, he's been busy using his powers to save people to forget the fact. That he's half alien.

Danny Jet: That's kinda' like me when I had discovered my power.

Mettalica: Regardless, we need to find him before The evil spirit starts to come out.

Tyler X: I assume you're looking for me?

Naruto: Seriously, can we find you. Not you find us? That's very creepy and it ruins the search effect.

Tyler X: Why exactly are you looking for me?

Mettalica: We need your help in saving the world. The Past,Present,&Future are in total danger. Will you help us?

Tyler X: That depends, do you plan on earning me on your team?

Compass Karate Kid: Earn you? What the heck are you talking about?

Danny Jet: He wants a fight to determine if were strong enough to require him.

Tyler X: That's right. Who's fighting me?

Mettalica: I'll do it and I'll kick your a##.

Tyler X: We'll see about that.

Danny Jet: Good luck Mettalica.

Mettalica: I can handle this guy. I've handled many tough people.

Tyler X: Then we shall battle in 1 hour. Be ready for a beatdown.

Mettalica: Count on it. Be ready to lose to a girl.

Danny Jet: Wow, that guy is crazy buff.

Compass Karate Kid: Not as much as Future Hokage over here.

Naruto: Don't start Tina.

Jenny: Are you sure you want to do this Mettalica?

Mettalica: Yeah, I can do this and besides we need him.

(Tyler X flies away)

Tyler X: (In Thoughts)-At this point I think its best to test them.

(The team is sitting at a restaurant)

Mettalica: I'm really looking forward to a match that could help me get stronger.

Danny Jet: Why couldn't you let me do it?

Compass Karate Kid: Because she's the leader and she's decided to be the one to show off our mad skills as a team.

Jenny: I figured you'd defend her.

Mettalica: Let me guess, You're worried about me getting involved in a match I might lose?

Jenny: Duh!!!! Do you have any idea how strong that dude is?

Mettalica: A guy who's stronger than he looks hasn't scared me before. Why start now?

Naruto: Let her fight. Not because I said so, but because she has too much belief and courage to turn it down. It's her destiny.

Jenny: I believe in you.

Danny Jet: So do I.

Compass Karate Kid: If Future Hokage believes, than I most definitely believe.

Mettalica: Than it's settled. I'm kicking some major butt in 5 minutes.

(Later on, the team meets again near the portal and Tyler X returns)

Tyler X: Are you ready?

Mettalica: Bring it on.

*END CHAPTER


	10. Fists & Trials

Official Chapter 10:

Fists and Trials

TylerX: I hope you've got extra strength to keep yourself up.

Mettalica: I don't know how that has anything to do with this battle.

TylerX: Looks like I'll go first.

(TylerX sends out a blast from his hands)

TylerX: Alien Blast!!!!!!!!

(Mettalica dodges)

Mettalica: Is that the best you've got?

TylerX: I'm just getting started girl. You haven't seen anything yet.

(TylerX teleports in front of Mettalica)

Mettalica: What the heck! Where did you go?

Compass Karate Kid: METTALICA!!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!

Mettalica: Wha—

(TylerX kicks Mettalica)

Naruto: Whoa! That was really fast.

Jenny: No kidding.

Danny Jet: He wasn't lying about that extra strength she'll need.

Mettalica: Well. It's only the beginning of the fight Tyler.

TylerX: How so? I feel as though it should end right now. I've versed all kinds of people stronger than you.

Mettalica: Dude, can you please shut the F#ck up? I can't stand anyone who brags about themselves non-stop. It's annoying!!!! Let's just fight!!!

TylerX: You're just saying that to take advantage of this match.

(TylerX comes close to Mettalica and tries to punch her, but fails)

(TylerX punches through a clone)

TylerX: What the h#ll was that .

(Mettalica appears out of nowhere in front of TylerX)

Mettalica: That was 2x your speed plus my special ability applying to it.

(Mettalica smacks TylerX severely to the floor)

Mettalica: GOOPIO BLAST!!!!!!!!

(TylerX falls to the ground)

Mettalica: Would you like to continue bragging?

TylerX: Awesome. I'd love to continue fighting but I hate losing to girls so the fight is over.

Mettalica: Hold it!!!!! You said you join us if I beat you and you just admitted that you just lost to a girl.

TylerX: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Jenny: Great hero, but not so bright.

TylerX: Let's finish this!!

Mettalica: With pleasure!!!!!

(Mettalica and TylerX punch each other)

(They both fall)

TylerX: You're a real awesome challenge. I'm enjoying this.

Mettalica: Right back at you.

TylerX: One more round?

Mettalica: Sure. This final fight will determine if you're on the team. This means you should give it all you've got. No holding back!!!!

TylerX: Awesomeness!!!! That's what I wanted to hear. Let's do this.

Mettalica: I'm ready!!!

(Mettalica shoots out her hair which turns into black goop)

Mettalica: Goopius Maximus!!!!!!

(She shoots TylerX, but then he dodges it and shoots it back)

(Mettalica is then hit by her own move)

Mettalica: GOOPIO BLAST!!!!!!!!!!

(Mettalica shoots TylerX in the chest with her blast)

TylerX: Ow! That seriously hurt. Not bad.

Mettalica: This is the final blow. Whoever is the last one standing wins.

TylerX: Ok.

TylerX: SUPER ALIEN KICK!!!!!!!!!!

Mettalica: ULTIMATE GOOPIO SMACKDOWN!!!!

(Mettalica and TylerX clash at each other with their blasts)

(BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!)

Naruto: Whoa!! Mettalica!!!!

Jenny: I can't see because of all the dust.

Compass Karate Kid: No kidding. It's also too bright!

(Mettalica and TylerX are standing there looking really weak)

TylerX: Looks like I'm joining.

(TylerX falls down)

Naruto: Hey!! That means that were done looking for heroes.

TylerX: Well it's good to know this is for a good cause.

(A random Green portal opens with 3 evil people coming out of it)

Ghostuke: Hello Naruto and Compass Karate Kid.

Luffy: Hey everybody. Here to crush you.

Magnifico Grafficka: It's so over now Team Ultimaldo.

Mettalica: How is that?

Magnifico,Luffy,&Ghostuke: Because Team Ultimaldo, we shall beat you because we are TEAM SUPEREVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*END CHAPTER


	11. One against the other

_Official Chapter 11:  
One against the other_

_**Mettalica:I guess you want a fight?**_

_**  
Magnifico Grafficka: The great spirit of evil has sent us to prevent his reign of terror from going wrong.**_

_**  
TylerX:I can see why you need me. These guys look super weird.**_

_**  
Luffy: Enough talking!!!! Lets fight!**_

_**  
(Luffy sends out a Punch on TylerX)**_

_**  
Luffy:GUM-GUM ROCKET!**_

_**  
TylerX:Uh-Oh!**_

_**  
(TylerX dodges it)**_

_**  
TylerX:Wow! That was pathetic.**_

_**  
Luffy:Don't get cocky with me!! I'll be sure to shut your cocky a## up!**_

_**  
TylerX: You can only try rubber boy.**_

_**  
Ghostuke: It's over Compass Karate Kid!!! Prepare to die!**_

_**  
Compass Karate Kid:Not now!!! Not ever!**_

_**  
Ghostuke:GHOSTLY SHARINGAN!**_

_**  
(Random flashing lights go all around Compass Karate Kid and she starts getting hit randomly)**_

_**  
(HIT)**_

_**  
Compass Karate Kid: Ow!!! This isn't over Ghostuke!**_

_**  
Ghostuke: Think again!**_

_**Danny Jet:I think you'd better tihnk again!**_

_**  
(Ghostuke gets kick in the face hard by Danny Jet)**_

_**  
Ghostuke: You're so gonna pay for that boy!**_

_**Danny Jet: But wait, there's more.**_

_**  
(Danny Jet vanishes)**_

_**  
Ghostuke: Where did that creep go?**_

_**  
(Danny Jet appears behind Ghostuke kicking and punching really hard on him)**_

_**  
Danny Jet: You just got screwed ghost boy.**_

_**  
Ghostuke: Now its my turn!**_

_**  
(Ghostuke charges up electricity through his left hand)**_

_**  
Ghostuke: You know, i've never tried this on anyone yet so you'll be the first.**_

_**  
Ghostuke: GHOSTLY CHIDORI!**_

_**  
(Ghostuke hits Danny Jet in the stomach)**_

_**  
(Danny Jet then goes flying into a wall really hard)**_

_**  
Danny Jet:W-w-wow! D-d-didn't see that coming.**_

_**  
Ghostuke: Who's next? **_

_**Naruto: I'm next fool!**_

_**  
(Naruto hits Ghostuke in the face)**_

_**  
Naruto:Rasen-Shuriken!**_

_**  
Ghostuke:AWWWW CR#P!!!!!! That hurt!**_

_**  
Naruto: That's the point Ghostuke.**_

_**  
Ghostuke: F#ck this!!! I'm using my forbidden power!**_

_**  
Naruto: Bring it on!**_

_**  
Mettalica: So you're Magnifico?**_

_**  
Magnifico: You've heard of me?**_

_**  
Mettalica: Somewhat.**_

_**  
(Mettalica picks up Magnifico and throws him againts a building)**_

_**  
Magnifico: Is that all?**_

_**  
Mettalica: I'm just getting started.**_

_**  
Magnifico:SILENT SHOT!**_

_**  
Mettalica: Silent what?**_

_**  
(Mettalica gets shot in different all at once)**_

_**  
(Blood is pouring out everywhere from her body)**_

_**  
Mettalica:(Coughing out blood) o-ow!**_

_**  
Magnifico: Aren't I awesome?**_

_**  
Mettalica: Will see who's awesome in a minute.**_

_**  
(Mettalica's wounds heal quickly)**_

_**  
Magnifico: Ah. I see you can heal yourself.**_

_**  
Mettalica: I've been doing that for years. You're so gonna get it you freak.**_

_**  
Magnifico: You'll try!**_

_**  
(Mettalica snaps)**_

_**  
Mettalica:GOOPIO DESTRUCTION!**_

_**  
(the whole spot where Magnifico stands in explodes)**_

_**  
Magnifico: AHHHHHHHH!**_

_**  
Mettalica: Jackpot!**_

_**  
Luffy: GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!**_

_**  
(Luffy hits TylerX)**_

_**  
TylerX: Ow!! Darn it!**_

_**  
Luffy: Looks like i beat you up like i planned!**_

_**  
TylerX: I think it's time get a taste of my alien half's rage!**_

_**  
(TylerX sends out 29 different green blasts of fire and ectogoop)**_

_**  
Luffy: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! FIRE!**_

_**  
TylerX: Yeah that's right a##hole!!!! Take that!**_

_**  
Luffy: Looks like i'm going into gear 3!**_

_**  
TylerX: Gear wha?**_

_**  
Luffy: Just wait!!!! You're about to get your a## kicked!**_

_**  
Naruto:I've got another Rasen-Shuriken ready for you!**_

_**  
Ghostuke:Don't worry, i'm preparing to kick your butt with a Ghostly Chidori combined with a twist.**_

_**  
Naruto:What twist?**_

_**  
Ghostuke:Ghostly Ameratasu!**_

_**  
Naruto: Oh Sh#t!**_

_**  
Ghostuke: If you recall, you didn't survive this last time.**_

_**  
(Naruto was paralyzed)**_

_**  
Naruto: No!!! I c-c-can't m-m-ove.**_

_**  
Ghostuke: That's right you can't!**_

_**  
Jenny: You also lost your chances of gathering extra strength from your little master!**_

_**  
Ghostuke,Luffy,Magnifico: WHAT!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!**_

_**  
Jenny: My trusty eyeglass machine helped me see random shots of aura coming at each of you every blast you make. Clearly you guys are strong but not strong enough!**_

_**  
Ghostuke: You Haven't seen anything yet.**_

_**  
(Ghostuke fuses with Magnifico and Luffy)**_

_**  
Mettalica,Danny Jet,TylerX,Naruto,Compass Karate Kid,&Jenny:GOD D#MN!**_

_**  
:....introducing.**_

_**  
Magnifuke:.... THE MAGNIFUKE OF THE GREAT GHOST AND RUBBER ABILITIES!**_

_**  
Mettalica: Oh crud!**_

_**  
*END CHAPTER**_


	12. A Fusion of Pure Evil

**Official Chapter 12:**

**A Fusion of Pure Evil**

**Magnifuke:…..I'm the great MAGNIFUKE, GREAT GHOST and RUBBER ABILITIES!!!!!!**

**TylerX: SH#T!!!! They're all fused together. How do we get rid of this?**

**Mettalica: I don't know, but whether he likes it or not, he has a weakness.**

**Jenny: All we need to do is find it.**

**Danny Jet: We don't have time to find it. Their goal is to kill us meaning that could happen in just seconds.**

**Compass Karate Kid: I won't just stand here and let these fools kill me!!!!!**

**Naruto: Compass Karate Kid wai---**

**Compass Karate Kid: NO!!!! If you die, I can't survive any longer!! ITS TIME I FINISH YOU OFF BEFORE YOU'RE NEXT!!!!!!**

**Magnifuke: Bring it on Compass wearing freak!!!!**

**Compass Karate Kid: You asked for it!!!**

**Magnifuke: That's what they all say.**

**(Magnifuke sends out green orb)**

**Magnifuke: MANGEKYO BAZOOKA!!!!!!!!**

**(Compass Karate Kid jumps and dodges it)**

**Compass Karate Kid: Missed me….**

**Magnifuke: What is she up to?**

**(Compass Karate Kid's Compass starts to glow Bright blue. She begins to put an orb onto the palm of her hands.)**

**Compass Karate Kid: BLUE….AURORA…..BLASTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Compass Karate Kid hits Magnifuke real hard)**

**Compass Karate Kid: That must've hurt!!!!**

**Magnifuke: You little B#TCH!!!!!! Now you're gonna get it!!!!!**

**Compass Karate Kid: Sure I am!!**

**TylerX: Were not actually going to just stand here and watch her do this on her own, right?**

**Mettalica: If you could just think for a moment Tyler, she's simply just stalling so we can discover the weakness of our combined foe.**

**TylerX: Wow! Never saw that coming.**

**Jenny: That only proves how smart you are.**

**TylerX: Yeah right Jenny. I'm smarter than you!!**

**Danny Jet: I know where it is?**

**Mettalica,Jenny,Naruto,&TylerX: YOU DO?**

**Danny Jet: Yes. His pressure point is the one thing all have to block.**

**Jenny: Yeah and…?**

**Danny Jet: What I'm trying to say is that each of them has a pressure point that can be touched and when combined as one, they have 3 different spots where the pressure points lie.**

**Mettalica: So what you're saying is that we need to hit all of those pressure points simultaneously with killer hits in order to bring this beast down!!**

**Danny Jet: Exactly!! With all of us coming at him at once unexpectedly, we could easily hit him in all of his pressure points. That way we'll have the advantage over their crazy yet powerful fusions.**

**Jenny: I like the sound of that plan Danny. That's impressive.**

**Danny Jet: Thank you.**

**TylerX: I could've thought of that.**

**Compass Karate Kid: AGAIN!!!! BLUE….AURORA…BLA-----WHAT THE…….**

**Magnifuke: It's totally over for you!!!**

**(Magnifuke activates his left arm)**

**Magnifuke: SHOWTIME!!!! OPENING CEREMONY OF THE DARKNESS!!!!!!!!**

**( A dark portal encircles the whole place)**

**Danny Jet: Whoa, it just got seriously dark.**

**TylerX: You guys, he's activating a special summoning!!!**

**Mettalica: STOP HIM!!!!**

**Magnifuke: FOOLS!!!!! You can't stop me!!! My summoning is official and the only way you're going to stop this is if you sacrifice yourself and I know you peacemakers would never do that.**

**Compass Karate Kid: No one but me.**

**Naruto: Compass Karate Kid, no!!! He's just tricking you into something so that he can separ-----**

**(Magnifuke shoots Naruto in the chest)**

**Compass Karate Kid: NO!!!!!!!!! FUTURE HOKAGE X-MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Magnifuke: AWW!! Poor loser!!!**

**Compass Karate Kid: YOU DIRTY MOTHER F#CKER!!!!!!! HE'S THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME ON THIS TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I'VE GOT TO AVENGE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Magnifuke: Whoa. That's big!!!!**

**(Compass Karate Kid is powering up through the palm of her hands)**

**Compass Karate Kid: This should stop your powers of doom!!!!!!!**

**Magnifuke: We'll see about that!!!!!!!**

**(Compass Karate Kid becomes super strong when she develops a little muscle. She's also changing form)**

**TylerX:Whoa……**

**Danny Jet: What the……**

**Jenny: Incredible!**

**Mettalica: (In Thoughts- So this what her forbidden powers look like. Amazing.)**

**"……Through the darkness, into the light. No evil shall harm you for I shall fight. It's with sacrifice that I activate this power. Take me in and let this be my finest hour……"**

**Compass Karate Kid: You've lost…….**

**Magnifuke: How so?**

**Compass Karate Kid: Because I'm invincible now!!!!!!!**

**ALL: INVINCIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????**

**Compass Karate Kid: I am now………**

**…………ULTIMATE GUARDIAN OF THE MASTERS AND COMPASS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Compass Karate Kid: Let's dance**

***Could this be it? Can Compass Karate Kid defeat Magnifuke?**

**You'll have to find out in the final "official" Chapter of Team Ultimaldo NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!**

***END CHAPTER**


End file.
